1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for homogenizing powder, in which the powder is then dispensed into a container, such as a capsule or a package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for homogenizing powder is known from the prior art, such that an agitator mechanism, for instance, is provided, having a rotating agitator that plunges into the powder and is rotated. By means of the rotating agitator, the attempt is made to break up so-called powder bridges. However, especially with very fine-grained powder such as medications or the like, it is still possible for the powder to stick together and clump. Moreover, agitator mechanisms require a relatively large amount of space.